


You should wear my clothes more often.

by sukios



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Tags Are Fun, Top Victor Nikiforov, Wall Sex, cold coffee, enjoy you kinky fucks, fight me, lord forgive me, rip yuuri's ass, rough-ish sex, they have the sexy times, victor loses it, victors jacket, why did i turn this into fifty shades of ice, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform, yuuri is wearing victors jacket, yuuri will be the death of victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukios/pseuds/sukios
Summary: Yuuri is wearing Victor's jacket, Victor loses it.





	You should wear my clothes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> 'You should wear my clothes more often'

It was colder than most days, but of course it was Russia and the freezing rain had turned into snow. Yuuri awoke to an empty bed, he knew Victor had promised Yurio to teach him a new flip. The younger man sat up and stretched a few joints popping here and there before he stood up to look out their window. Shivering as his bare feet touched the cold floor beneath him, peering out he could see the fresh sheet of snow that covered Russia's streets. It was so beautiful but just too cold.

Yuuri walked to the kitchen stifling a yawn, he looked towards the clock reading 8:34am. He groaned as he retreated to the coffee maker. If he was going to be up this early needed caffeine. As the coffee broiled Yuuri had leaned against the counter pondering of what he could do until Victor returned home. Possibly clean up a bit since the flat was messy due to both of the men in and out of the place, completely busy with training and competitions. Taken from his thoughts by a small 'beep' Yuuri looked to see his coffee was ready, pouring the welcoming drink into a mug Yuuri took comfort into the warmth that seeped from the mug.

Taking a cautious sip Yuuri padded softly down the hall to one of the spare rooms full of boxes, Yuuri stepped in setting his cup on one of the unused desks that lay about in the room. He started moving boxes around when something red caught his eye, It was Victor's jacket. Reminding him he was still cold the jacket looked welcoming so he grabbed it off the hook it was hanging on and slipped it on. It hung past his waste and nearly covered his hands. It was a bit big but comfortable and warm, Yuuri sighed taking in the scent. It smelled like Victor, and dust. Satisfied, Yuuri began to work again. An hour had passed and Yuuri was satisfied with the neatly arranged boxes, He smiled to himself grabbing his coffee mug and taking a sip. Grimacing as the once warm liquid was now cold, He shrugged it off and walked towards the kitchen to make another cup. 

Victor walked up the stairs up to his and Yuuri's flat, Victor was sore from teaching Yurio quads. Victor was not as young anymore and he was 'out of shape', or at least that's what Yakov kept saying. With a sigh Victor fumbled for the keys unlocking the door, he stepped in ready to greet his fiance. "Yuuuriii~," Victor said drawing out the u, "I'm ho-," Victor stopped and stared like a deer in headlights. There stood Yuuri, an over sized t-shirt thar went past his thighs, messy hair, and his jacket. Victor's old jacket, he hadn't seen it god knows how long. Yuuri turned around with his second cup of coffee embracing the warmth, a slight blush crept over his face.

"H-hi, Vitya! I cleaned the spare room today and I found your jacket and since I was a bit cold I put it on. I-i hope that's okay," Yuuri said now tripping over his words as he lost eye contact with Victor. Victor didn't say anything for a long time, until he walked to Yuuri closing the space between them and taking Yuuri's coffee mug away from him and placing it on the counter. 

"Vict-," Yuuri went to complain about his drink but was cut off by Victor's lips against his own. Victor's hands began to explore over the younger man's body while he kept most of his attention onto the kiss. Victor pulled away slightly just so he could get out a few words, "Never. I repeat never, take it off, Yuuri." Victor said in a low groan.

This only aroused Yuuri as he brought Victor back to his lips roughly, Victor's tongue swiped past Yuuri's lips asking permission. Yuuri sweetly parted his lips and Victor deepened the kiss. Yuuri's hips rolled against Victor's causing the older man to gasp. Yuuri only smirked while he pulled on the collar of Victor's shirt to press sloppy kisses against the other man's jaw. With out warning Victor lifted Yuuri by his hips earning a surprised gasp from Yuuri, Yuuri's legs were quick to wrap around Victor's waste. Victor found the nearest wall pressing his fiance against it gentle yet rough at the same time. Victor was taking the lead now, he began to kiss the exposed skin where Yuuri's shirt had slipped past his shoulder. The older man nipped and sucked at the pale skin leaving scattered marks that would be sure to show even better the next day. One of Victor's hands trailed up one of the legs that was wrapped around him, Yuuri was already shaking and all he had did was kiss him.

"Yuuri..you look so good for me right now, In my clothes. Shaking and marked by me, do you really want me that bad? Tell me." Victor whispered against Yuuri's ear. Yuuri shivered again and leaned into the other man's touch.

"Y-yes, Vitya. Only you.." Yuuri choked out, Victor hummed satisfied. Victor pulled away slightly earning a small whine from Yuuri missing the contact already, his eyes scanned up and down on the younger man. "Yuuri, I don't know if I can control myself.." The older man said groaning. Yuuri took his chance and rolled his hips against Victors, "Then don't.." Yuuri said barely a whisper, And that's all Victor needed to know. Victor took Yuuri into a deep kiss while he used his hips to hold up his fiance, continuing to kiss Yuuri he slowly un-did his tie. As soon as it was off and untied his gathered Yuuri's wrists and tied them together, not too tight but not too soft either. He easily guided Yuuri's hands to wrap around his neck while he began to tend to other things.

Victor pulled away from the kiss and brought up a gloved hand to his own hand and biting off the glove spitting it out somewhere on the ground. He brought up two fingers to Yuuri's mouth and commanded him to suck, Yuuri did as he was told and took the fingers into his mouth and generously began to slick the fingers. Victor groaned at the sight, Yuuri was honestly too good for this world. When victor decided his fingers were wet enough he pulled them away a string of saliva trailed from Yuuri's lips. Victor's hands slipped under Yuuri's undergarments thankful he had only been wearing underwear and his shirt, 'much easier' He thought. 

Two fingers traced Yuuri's entrance and soon enough found their way inside, Yuuri's gasp was soon turned into a sweet moan. Victor pressed sweet kisses along Yuuri's jawline and neck until he knew his fiance was ready. Victor pulled out his fingers causing a small whine from the other man, Victor shushed him as he worked on unzipping his pants and taking his own hardened erection out and aligning his length with Yuuri's hole. "Shh, moya lyubov. I've got you.." Victor said sweetly, placing a quick kiss among Yuuri's cheek.

"Ready, darling?", Victor asked. Yuuri nodded giving an answer nearly above a whisper, "Yes, Vitya.." and with this Victor slowly began to push in.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, Victor whispered sweet nothings into his fiance's ear while he slowly worked the rest of his length in. "You're doing great, sweetheart.. so beautiful for me."

Yuuri buried his head into Victor's shoulder as he held back a sob, soon Victor was all the way in and he gave Yuuri a few minutes to adjust. 

"Okay, move." Yuuri said in a shaky voice. Victor nodded and gave a slow thrust.

Yuuri cried out into Victor's shoulder, the pain surly had turned into pleasure. Victor gave another thrust but rougher, and then another, and another. Soon enough he had a steady pace, Yuuri leaned his head back against the wall suddenly aware of the loss of feeling in his wrists. Yuuri quickly pulled out of though as Victor pulled all the way out then harshly thrusted back in, "A-ah! Vitya, v-vitya that's...that's too good." Yuuri mumbled out, "Again, fuck faster." Yuuri rarely cursed so this had Victor more than willingly 'fuck faster', Victor grabbed onto Yuuri's tied wrists and held them up and against the wall. He steadied himself before he began to thrust into Yuuri faster, hitting one of Yuuri's sweet spots this earned an electing and sweet moan from the younger man.

"V-Victor! ah!..s-so good.." Yuuri could barely even stutter out, it was just too good. Victor leaned back to take in the view, the jacket had slipped passed Yuuri's shoulders by now. Purple and blue marks scattering his fiance's pale chest, sweat beaded just above Yuuri's brow. Flushed cheeks, and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Beautiful, Yuuri was absolutely beautiful. Victor leaned into to capture his lover's lips and thrusted into the same sweet spot causing Yuuri to cry into his mouth. Victor knew Yuuri was close, Victor himself was also close. So he continued to abuse the same sweet spot, after this he knew for sure Yuuri wouldn't be able to walk. He smiled slightly against Yuuri's lips.

"V-vitya, I'm s-so close.." Yuuri sobbed out, Victor kissed the wet spots that trailed down Yuuri's cheeks, "Shh, moya lyubov. I've got you.." Victor said soothingly while he brushed strands of black hair away from Yuuri's eyes. With one more thrust Yuuri was coming, and so was Victor. Soon they were both breathing heavy against each other. Taking a moment to adjust after his high from his orgasm, Victor took Yuuri's hands and gently untied his hands. He placed tender kisses to the red marks that started show along his wrists, "You were so beautiful, Yuuri." The younger man looked up his face still flushed and he gave a small chuckle. 

Victor placed a quick and chaste kiss to Yuuri's lips then pulled back, "Let's get cleaned up." Yuuri held on tightly to Victor as if warning him not to put him down. "Vitya, I don't think I can walk.." Yuuri said with a playful smile but in all seriousness. Victor laughed halfheartedly and began to walk towards the bathroom. 

Soon after they were cleaned up and Yuuri was still in Victor's jacket, they laid tangled together in bed. Yuuri was pulled out of his sleepiness after Victor made a comment. "Sorry if you're coffee got cold." He teased.

With this Yuuri burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Curse my dirty mind. I hope you all enjoyed this, leave a kudos for more works to come.


End file.
